Minor Alterations
by Wolf Pause
Summary: Everyone knows that the Paw Patrol missions are always successful, but what happens if the slightest detail changes? Join the pups as their previous rescues don't turn out as they might as hoped.
1. Rocky Saves Himself

**And I'm back with a new idea that I had recently. Sorry for not posting anything on The Werewolf Among Us, got caught up with other events happening in my life. Hopefully you enjoy this new story! I'm not sure if these kinds of story is allowed, since I'm technically not copying any of the episodes, I'm only starting off with a little transition from the episode. Please tell me if I can or can't write this kind of stuff, and if I can't I'll happily remove it. Starting off is the episode Rocky Saves Himself.**

* * *

After Rocky reached the island full of recyclables, he glanced around the island, amazed.

"Wow! Look at all this reusable stuff! Wouldn't want any of the sea turtles running into it!" Rocky exclaimed as he hopped on over to start cleaning. As Rocky got on top of a mound, he heard a very familiar sound roaring behind him. When Rocky turned around, he found that the kitty catastrophe crew drove away with his tugboat.

"Wait! Come back!" Rocky yelled as he quickly ran up to the water. Little did he know that one of the kittens pushed up an old can right under his paws. As Rocky stepped on it, he felt a sharp pain in his paw and fell over, knocking his pup tag off his collar. The kitten quickly snatched his tag and flew off the island, leaving Rocky by himself.

"Wait! That's my pup tag!" Rocky shouted at the kitten. He set his paw down and flinched as the cut from the can started to bleed out. He looked at what he cut himself on and found an open can with blood staining the sharp lid. Rocky looked at the blood in disgust, since he never had a cut that big before.

"I should call Ryder, but how can I?! I don't have my pup tag!" Rocky huffed. Rocky slowly felt the pain crawl up his leg, and blood was oozing everywhere. He looked around for anything that could help, and decided to try and wash the blood off his paw. He stuck his paw into the water around him, but immediately pulled it out when it stung even more. He shook his paw dry while grimacing in pain.

"Ow! Right, that's salt water, I shouldn't do that" Rocky reminded himself, remembering what Marshall had taught the pups on what to do when they hurt themselves. Rocky started to limp around the island, trying to find anything that could bandage up his wounded paw, a first aid kit, bandages, even a few stray pieces of paper. The more time passed, the harder it was to walk. After a while, Rocky couldn't bear the pain any longer and found a spot under a broken canoe and started to try and lick off the blood. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he licked his paw, grimacing at the pain and the weird taste of blood. Rocky noticed that his cut had became wider and longer, most likely from his attempt at walking, and that was the reason that he felt so much pain.

"I really need to find a way to contact Ryder, or get off this island" Rocky mumbled, not knowing what to do. Rocky tried to remember what else Marshall had told them, but everything he could remember required a first aid kit. He looked out of the hole in the canoe at the sky and wondered if Ryder had noticed that he was gone. The only thing he could hope for now is to wait for the Paw Patrol to come and rescue him.

"Heh," Rocky chuckled, "Someone from the Paw Patrol has to get help from the Paw Patrol." Rocky waited, occasionally licking his paw clean and peeking his head out to look for Skye. Rocky soon felt very woozy and lightheaded, but had no idea what was happening. He tried to stand up, but fell over almost immediately. His vision started to blur, and he couldn't think straight. He crawled his way out of his little shelter, and glanced up at the sky once again to find Skye. The sky started to shake, and he began to see double.

"Ryder…" Rocky groaned as he started to lose consciousness. His view started to blacken and Rocky eventually fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were looking all over for Rocky. Ryder and Zuma tried to clean up the trash Humdinger scattered around the bay while the rest of the pups went around Adventure Bay trying to find Rocky.

"Rocky! Where are you!" Chase shouted. He looked around the beach, trying to sniff out where Rocky could've gone. He walked up towards the road and started to sneeze.

"Ugh, kittens" Chase sniffed as he walked up the road.

"Chase! Are you free right now?" Ryder called through his pup tag.

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir! What do you need me to do?" Chase replied.

"I need you to help clean up with us. Go to the Sea Patrol tower and see if you can maneuver Rocky's sub" Ryder commanded.

"Rocky's sub? I can try, but not sure if I can. What about Rocky?" Chase asked.

"Skye and the others are taking care of that" Ryder reassured. Chase nodded and ran into the beach tower and into the truck storage area. He looked around and found Rocky's sub. Chase jumped in, looked at the controls, and almost fainted. There were so many buttons inside Rocky's vehicle, and Chase started to wonder how Rocky even controlled the thing. Chase started to press random buttons, hoping that it would so something, and eventually found the one button. Everything lit up inside the vehicle and Chase started to try other buttons. He found the button that raised the claw, as well as the button that controls the hatch. Soon, Chase got used to the controls and started to drive it out of the vehicle storage room and out into the water. Driving was just like his own boat, so Chase was able to drive Rocky's sub out with relative ease. As soon as Chase arrived at the trash filled bay, Ryder gave him his orders.

"Chase, I need you to take my place, I'm going to see if I can stop Mayor Humdinger and his kittens" Ryder commanded.

"Are you going to ask him where Rocky is too?" Chase asked.

"Most likely" Ryder replied and drove off towards Rocky's tugboat. Ryder drove up to Mayor Humdinger, but as soon as he opened his mouth, He and his kittens quickly fled across the bay, scattering more trash. Ryder sighed, then started to chase after them once more. This time, Ryder set his vehicle into autopilot and jumped into the boat Mayor Humdinger was in.

"Whoa! Ryder! You're here!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed.

"Mayor Humdinger! You have to stop dumping trash into the water! It'll hurt the turtles when the arrive!" Ryder informed.

"I don't care" Mayor Humdinger, "I'm going to get them to Foggy Bottom in any way I can!"

"But sea turtles will always return to the same nesting site every year!" Ryder argued. "If anything, they will die trying to get onto the beach!" Mayor Humdinger thought about that for a moment.

"Well, I never thought about that. Kitties, It's time to go!" Mayor Humdinger commanded and the kitties jumped out of Rocky's tugboat and into the row boat. Ryder quickly hopped onto Rocky's vehicle and Mayor Humdinger zoomed away on the water.

"Hey! Mayor Humdinger!" Ryder shouted, "Where did you trap Rocky?!" Ryder shouted, but Ryder never got a response. Ryder groaned, but at least he got Rocky's truck back. Now the kittens won't be able to throw trash into the water. Ryder hopped onto his own vehicle and hooked the tugboat behind him to drive it back onto land. When he arrived at the bay, he noticed that Chase and Zuma had finished cleaning up the waters, and just in time too. The sea turtles were coming into the bay, and soon they would nest on Adventure Bay's beach.

"Good job pups!" Ryder congratulated. "We need to find Rocky now!"

"Did Mayor Humdinger say where he was?" Chase questioned.

"No, he drove away before I could get an answer out of him" Ryder answered. Chase and Zuma started to whimper. "Don't worry, we'll find him" Ryder reassured.

"But how? Skye, Marshall and Rubble have been looking all day, and they still haven't found him!" Zuma whimpered.

"Hmm, Chase, I need you to go to Foggy Bottom and see if you can get Mayor Humdinger to tell us where Rocky is. Zuma, I need you to search the waters and see if he is on an island around here" Ryder ordered. The two pups nodded and drove off. After the pups left, Ryder drove Rocky's truck onto the shore and bring it back to the lookout. When he was at the lookout, he jumped into Rocky's truck to back it up into his parking space. When Ryder sat down onto the seat, he felt something sharp poke at him. He reached down and grabbed the object and found out it was Rocky's missing pup tag.

"Well, at least I know it was the kittens that took Rocky's tag. I just hope that Rocky's okay. He usually would have found a way out of any situation unless something happened to him" Ryder murmured.

* * *

Chase arrived at Foggy Bottom where he found Mayor Humdinger sitting on one of his benches near a fountain with his kittens.

"Come on kitties, let's get you home so we can plan our next scheme against Adventure Bay" Mayor Humdinger chuckled. As Chase got closer to the mayor, he started to sneeze.

"Who's there?" Mayor Humdinger shouted.

"It's only me" Chase sniffed, rubbing his nose. "I need to know where you took Rocky. We can't find him anywhere."

"Rocky? You mean you don't know where he is? We lured him onto an island near the east end of the beach. It's filled with stuff there, you couldn't have missed it" Mayor Humdinger replied. "Maybe I should use that island again someday…"

"Thanks Mayor!" Chase replied happily and rode back to Adventure Bay. Chase drove up to the east side of the beach and found the island filled with recyclables.

"That does seem like an island Rocky would be interested in. But where could he be?" Chase wondered. Chase got as close as he could to the shore of the beach to get a closer look, but couldn't see anything. Chase decided to call Zuma to check the island out.

"Hey Zuma, I think I know where Rocky is" Chase told Zuma over his pup tag.

"Really? Where is he?" Zuma responded excitedly.

"Mayor Humdinger said he took Rocky to an island off the coast of the east side of the beach. See if he's there" Chase replied.

"Got it, be there is a jiffy" Zuma answered and hung up the call. Soon enough, Chase saw Zuma arrive at the coast, gesturing towards Chase to get on his hovercraft. Chase jumped in and the two rode across the water to the island.

"Wow, this seems like an island Rocky would really like" Zuma exclaimed.

"That was what I thought too" Chase chuckled. They looked around the island, and Chase started to sniff around the edge to see if Rocky was actually there. He picked up a scent of Rocky, but of something else too. He followed the scent back to a tin can, and saw that there was dried blood coating the lid. Chase grimaced at the sight, and soon it turned to concern.

"Zuma! I think Rocky may be hurt!" Chase shouted.

"Really? Then we need to find him now! And call Marshall to come here as well!" Zuma yelled back. The two pups searched the island and when they reached the canoe, they saw Rocky laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around him. The two pups gasped. Chase quickly ran up to Rocky, checking for a pulse.

"Ryder? Come in! Rocky is seriously injured!" Zuma shouted into his pup tag. "We need assistance now!"

"You found Rocky? We're coming right away!" Ryder replied. Chase set his ear on Rocky's chest, seeing if he was still alive. Chase noticed that his heart was beating really slowly, but at least Chase knew he was alive. Ryder and Marshall came right after Zuma had called and Marshall was riding in the back of Ryder's vehicle. When Marshall set foot onto the island, he quickly ran up the hill to where Chase and Zuma were and looked at Rocky.

"Oh no! What happened?" Marshall asked.

"We have no idea! We just got here!" Chase replied.

"We need to bandage up the wound, and judging how much blood is pooled here, it's probably infected" Marshall commented. "Do you know where the injury is?"

"I think it's on his paw, he cut himself on a can" Chase replied.

"A can? But a can can't create that big of a wound, unless he did something to increase the size of it" Marshall questioned. He barked out a roll of bandages and started work on Rocky's paw. The blood soon coated the bandage, and Marshall re-wrapped Rocky's paw, coating it with another layer of bandages. Marshall also barked out his x-ray to see if anything was broken inside of Rocky. He noticed that Rocky had twisted his paw on the same paw that had the massive cut, but besides that, there wasn't anything else broken.

"Ryder, I think Rocky is out cold from blood loss, his cut didn't clot properly, and he also has a twisted paw. We need to get him to the lookout where I can treat him there" Marshall informed. Ryder nodded and carried the mix onto his vehicle.

"Chase, Zuma, stay back and see what you can do about cleaning up, it might not be good to leave a pool of blood there" Ryder ordered and drove off with Rocky and Marshall back to the lookout. At the lookout, Marshall started to treat Rocky's cut. He put some anti-infection medicine on Rocky's cut, and was slightly relieved that Rocky had a slight reaction to the sting, his paw flinching back a bit when Marshall applied it. Marshall put a bandage on his paw, followed by a cast, hoping that it would help his twisted paw. After the bandaging was done, Marshall drove Rocky to Katie to clean off his blood coated fur. Katie graciously helped out and carefully washed off the blood from Rocky's fur. While Katie cleaned Rocky off, Marshall did a few blood tests inside his truck to see what type blood had so he could refill the lost blood in Rocky's body. Katie brought Rocky out in her arms and set him gently on the passenger seat in Marshall's truck. Marshall thanked Katie for helping and drove back to the lookout. Finally, Marshall set Rocky onto his bed inside the lookout and attached a blood bag that matched Rocky's own blood that he found in his blood supply in the basement of the lookout.

"Hey Marshall!" Chase greeted. "How's Rocky doing?"

"Well, I did everything I could, he should be okay, but it's too early to tell" Marshall responded.

"Is there anything we could do?" Zuma asked.

"You could watch over Rocky and see if he wakes up at any time. His heart rate has gone up a bit, so at least he's still alive" Marshall yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"It's not even night yet though" Chase asked.

"Well, it's tiring when you have to clean up a beach and help a dying pup" Marshall replied, walking to his own bed. "Wake me up if Rocky wakes up." Marshall fell asleep almost immediately and Zuma and Chase decided that Chase could watch over Rocky. Zuma left the lookout to find the other two pups and Chase pulled his own bed over to Rocky's. He put his head down for a few minutes, still watching Rocky and slowly Chase closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Chase?" a hoarse voice called to Chase as Chase jolted awake.

"Rocky? You're alive!" Chase exclaimed, startling Marshall.

"Wha? Rocky! You're awake! Don't move, let me do a checkup first" Marshall told Rocky. Marshall got his equipment and started to test if Rocky was ok. Marshall first check his heartbeat, then his reflexes, and lastly his strength, all seemed normal.

"What happened?" Rocky asked Marshall.

"Well, you fell unconscious from blood loss, and you twisted your paw, but other that that, you seem okay!" Marshall informed Rocky.

"Are the turtles safe?" Rocky asked groggily.

"Yep! They are safe on the beach!" Chase answered. Rocky smiled and put his head down.

"I guess I wasn't much use, sorry guys" Rocky apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we just want you to be safe, and I'm glad that you're fine now" Marshall assured.

"Where are the other pups?" Rocky questioned again.

"I actually don't know, they haven't been in the lookout yet. I wonder what they are doing" Chase responded as he looked out the window. Chase's face had a look of confusion which then changed into a look of happiness.

"Hey Rocky, you might want to take a look outside" Chase told Rocky happily. Rocky turned towards the window and saw the other three pups outside holding a giant poster that said: "Glad That You're Okay Rocky!"

Rocky looked at the sign, then at the pups and then smiled.

"You pups are the best friends any pup could want!" Rocky exclaimed.

* * *

 **Well, here's the end of the first chapter, tell me how the concept is and if there is anything that I can improve on. Sorry that this chapter might be a bit lacking, haven't written anything for a few weeks now. I'll update this as soon as I find another episode that I can turn minor, but hopefully you enjoyed. Like always, review, grammar, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Cellphones

**And here we are, turning another PAW mission to the unfortunate side, this time from Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cellphones! Honestly though, this should've happened a long time ago, and I'm surprised that it hasn't yet.**

* * *

"Ryder needs us!" the pups called as Ryder commanded them to the lookout. Marshall was still blindfolded and on the tire swing after the pups attempted to play Marco Polo in the yard. Suddenly, the swing broke and started to bounce towards the pups, crashing right into the pups.

"Marco!" Marshall called.

"Polo!" the other pups and Mayor called back, giggling.

"I didn't know the Mayor and Garby were playing!" Marshall giggled. The elevator closed its door and moved up towards the giant sign. Marshall pushed the tire away to get into his uniform, and noticed that some of the other pups were slightly slower getting their packs on. The elevator reached the top, and Marshall hopped out of the elevator, noticing that the pups were jumping out of their usual order. This time, Marshall was the first to get out, followed by Zuma, then Rubble, Rocky coming next, Skye after Rocky, and finally Chase.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryde- Ow!" Chase called out in pain, holding his paw up.

"Chase you OK?" Ryder asked.

"Yea, I think I'm fine" Chase responded, still holding his paw up.

"Marshall, can you check his paw? Chase, I don't think you're OK" Ryder ordered, slightly worried.

"OK Ryder! I'll head back down to get my medical gear" Marshall replied, hopping back onto the elevator. Meanwhile, the other pups were surrounding Chase, also looking very worried and staring at Chase's paw. Marshall came back from the elevator with his medical gear and barked out his x-ray screen. He looked at Chase's leg and saw a crack right in his leg, splitting his bone in two.

"Uh oh, Chase, you're leg is broken!" Marshall informed, starting to panic.

"What? How? I was fine his afternoon!" Chase complained.

"Well, my x-ray screen states otherwise. I need to get you to my truck where I can properly treat your leg. Zuma, can you help me get Chase back down from the lookout?" Marshall asked.

"Sure thing dude!" Zuma replied. Ryder watched as Zuma carried the limping Chase out of the lookout, And Ryder silently cursed as his main pup for the mission left the lookout.

"OK pups, we're down two members. Is anyone else hurt?" Ryder asked the pups, making sure that the rest of the pups were able to solve the mystery.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" the pups called back. Ryder sighed in relief.

"OK pups, we need to help find the missing phones around Adventure Bay. Since Chase isn't here, I'm going to need someone else to take his place. Skye, as third in command of the pups, I'm going to put you in charge of Chase's truck" Ryder commanded.

"OK Ryder! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye yipped, going her back flip. When landing, she felt a slight twinge in her back leg, making her grimace a bit.

"Skye? Are you hurt as well?" Ryder asked, getting more worried.

"No, I'm fine, I just landed funny, that's all." Skye responded confidently.

"Well, if you start feeling anything, tell me immediately so Marshall can treat you" Ryder sighed. The pups yipped and Skye hopped down the slide, with Chase's vehicle coming under the slide. Skye landed in Chase's vehicle, feeling another twinge, and Skye gave a small yip. The vehicle went under the lookout and started to assemble the truck piece by piece, and Skye was amazed at everything that happened around her. She could still not believe that Ryder and Rocky were able to make all of this under the lookout, as well as the vehicle attachments for every truck. Soon, Chase's truck was done assembling and Skye drove it out of the lookout basement to catch the other pups. They came sliding down the chute, Rubble landing in one of the side carts and Rocky landing right next to Skye.

"Hey dudes! Wait for me!" Zuma called as Skye was about to take off. He hopped into the rear onto the helicopter attachment and settled in.

"Everyone ready?" Skye called to the pups, and they all nodded in return. Skye gulped and pushed the gas pedal to speed the truck forward. She wasn't very familiar with land vehicles, and Chase's controls were very different from her helicopter. Skye tried to steer the best she could, but the other pups saw that she was slightly tilting off lane.

"Hey Skye! Try and keep the truck steady! You're going into the other lane!" Ryder called to Skye.

"Sorry Ryder!" Skye called back, trying to readjust herself.

"Hey Skye, do you want me to drive?" Rocky asked, slightly concerned.

"No thanks Rocky, I want to show Ryder that I can take the charge" Skye responded, eyes glued to the road. Rocky looked back to the road as well, slightly hesitant at Skye's driving skills. Fortunately, the pups were able to get to Katie's pet parlor, where poor Kali was stuck on the roof.

"Uh, Zuma! Can you fly up there and get her down from there?" Skye called to Zuma.

"I can try, but I've never flown a copter before!" Zuma shouted back. Zuma glanced around at the foreign panel and started to press random buttons. Miraculously, the copter launched off of the truck and started to spin uncontrollably.

"How do I control this thing Skye?!" Zuma called to Skye, spinning out of control.

"Steady the steering wheel, and hit the red button on the panel!" Skye directed. Zuma looked at his controls and hit the red button on the copter and the copter suddenly stopped spinning.

"Whew, thanks Skye!" Zuma thanked and drove the copter towards Kali. He was able to harness Kali and fly her down to safety.

"Thanks Zuma!" Katie told Zuma and Zuma nodded back, flying the copter back to the truck.

"Nice flying out there Zuma!" Rubble complimented.

"Thanks Rubble! I don't think I want to do that again though" Zuma gasped.

"I'm sorry Zuma, I shouldn't have made you fly that. I should've, I'm the flyer pup." Skye huffed, slightly dejected.

"Don't worry! It was fun!" Zuma called back happily. Skye perked up a bit and smiled.

"We need to find Farmer Al. I'll take the copter out this time. Rocky, can you take the wheel?" Skye asked.

"Sure can, Skye!" Rocky responded cheerfully. Skye nodded and hopped onto the helicopter, with Zuma jumping next to Rocky. Skye felt another twinge in her back leg, this time much more stinging. She gave a small bark.

"You OK back there dude?" Zuma called back to Skye.

"Yea, I'm fine. Go to town hall and see what you can find about the Mayor and Mr. Porter" Skye commanded, and flew off. All this time, Ryder was riding next to Chase's truck, worrying about Skye's condition.

"OK pups! Let's go!" Rocky called to the pups and drove off towards town hall where Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta were entertaining themselves with a calculator. After collecting some information, the pups then drove towards Mr. Porter where he informed them that there was a critter that knocked down his trash cans. Rocky went out back, and started to search for any clues.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pain in Skye's leg was starting to grow. She grimaced as she looked around for Farmer Al, and soon found him pulled over on the side of the road.

"Pups! I found Farmer Al! I'll see what I can dig up!" Skye informed the pups. She landed the copter and hopped out, barking out in pain.

"Who's there?" Farmer Al called out.

"It's me, Skye. I'm here to help you figure out the mystery of the missing cellphones" Skye told Farmer Al, limping over.

"Oh, it's you Skye. Say, are you OK? You look like you're limping" Farmer Al noticed.

"I'm fine. Is there anything you can tell me about the missing phone?" Skye asked with her leg raised in the air.

"Well, I was playing the music in Corn Niblet Crush for Garby because she loves to listen to that catchy tune" Farmer Al recalled.

"Hmm, interesting" Skye pondered. "Pups, did you find out anything over there?"

"I found some footprints, Skye" Rocky told Skye over the pup tags.

"Good job Rocky! Follow them, and we might be able to find out culprit!" Skye yipped happily. She hopped onto her helicopter and flew away towards the truck. She spotted Rocky driving it towards the forest, and went in to land the copter. Skye usually would have smoothly landed the copter in the back, but the pain in her leg was too much to handle at this point, and drew her concentration away. Zuma turned and saw Skye trying to land the copter. He notified Rocky, and he halted Chase's truck. Skye slowly flew towards the truck, but suddenly jolt a jolt of pain in her leg, causing her to jerk her steering wheel towards the body of the truck. She watched in horror as she crashed right into the side of the truck, creating a dent in the side and sending Rocky and Zuma flying from the front. Thankfully, Rubble was stopped by the side of the truck, but Rocky and Zuma flew out the vehicle and out onto a hard stone that was inconveniently placed right next to them. Rocky narrowly missed the rock, tumbling past it, but Zuma went straight into it, knocking Zuma unconscious. Skye slowly recovered and gasped as what she did. She hopped onto the truck and looked towards Rocky and Zuma, noticing that they were both injured. Skye started to whimper.

"Ryder, what have I done?" Skye cried as Ryder drove up to them.

"It wasn't your fault Skye, we'll get them back to Marsh-" Ryder started.

"It is my fault! I had an injury in my back leg, yet I decided to continue with the mission!" Skye cried even more. Ryder was now baffled, and stared blankly at Skye. He shook his head and improvised a new plan.

"Skye, I want you to take a rest. Go lie down over there. Rubble, I need you to drive the pups back to the lookout." Ryder commanded. He noticed Rocky limping back to the truck with Zuma on his back, unconscious. Ryder helped Zuma and Rocky back up on the truck, noticing that both of them were bleeding pretty heavily.

"Rubble, hurry. They are bleeding pretty heavily." Ryder informed.

"OK Ryder, what will you do?" Rubble asked.

"I'll go find where the phones have been disappearing to. I'll be back at the lookout in a bit" Ryder sighed and drove off. Rubble turned the truck around and drove it back towards the lookout. There, he found Chase lying in the lookout with his leg casted and bound.

"Hey pups! Did you find the missing phones?" Chase called to the pups.

"No we didn't. Marshall, I need your help now" Rubble shouted to Marshall.

"Why? Did someone get hurt?" Marshall asked, and hopped onto the truck. There, he noticed that he was standing in a blood pool, and gasped. He saw Zuma and Rocky bleeding out, and Rocky had fell unconscious from the open wound. Marshall hurried them onto a stretcher and the bandaged them up temporarily. He carted them towards his pup house and disappeared inside with the stretcher. Skye jumped off and headed towards Marshall's pup house and went in, where she noticed that Marshall had put on an apron and started to sew the wounds close. Marshall heard Skye come in and greeted her. Skye sat down, watching as Marshall one by one disinfected the wounds and sewed them up so they would stop bleeding. After a few hours, Marshall was finally done patching up Rocky and Zuma.

"Whew, that was tough work, but they will be OK. Did you want something Skye?" Marshall asked.

"Yea, I wanted you to check my back leg. It's broken" Skye replied in a depressed tone.

"What? How?" Marshall asked.

"It just broke I guess" Skye lied.

"Well, I can fix that up easily" Marshall replied, barking out the x-ray screen and a bundle of bandages. He scanned Skye's leg and noticed a gigantic crack in her back leg.

"How did this get this bad? Did you stress it out?" Marshall asked.

"Well, maybe for a little bit" Skye replied sheepishly.

"You should never do that Skye! It's very dangerous. Anymore stress if it could snap completely. Hold on, I need to get my surgery tools. I have to repair the bone before I can wrap it up" Marshall informed. He wheeled Rocky and Zuma back to the lookout with a bag of blood to replenish their blood supplies, giving Rocky a bag of type O and Zuma with a bag of B blood. He came back to his truck with a tool kit and a needle with a fluid inside.

"Skye, you'll feel a poke, but that's about it" Marshall cautioned. Skye nodded and yipped as the needle went into her thigh. Her vision slowly started to blur, and before she knew it, she was out cold. Later, she found herself in the lookout. She took a glance out the window and noticed that it was day outside with a bright sun glaring in her face. She was put next to Zuma and Rocky who were now awake and chatting with Chase and Ryder sitting in a bean bag chair next to her while reading a book. He noticed that Skye was awake and shut his book close.

"Hey Skye, you feeling better now?" Ryder asked in a gentle voice.

"Yea, feeling much better" Skye responded. She took a look outside on the driveway and saw Ryder's ATV parked outside with the broken helicopter behind it completely destroyed. Skye gulped.

"I'm so sorry Ryder, I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm so sorry!" Skye spewed, crying.

"It's OK Skye, everyone's relatively OK, but you should've told me that you're leg was hurting, I asked if you pups had any injuries before we left" Ryder told Skye, slightly disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Ryder, I should've told you sooner. Then this wouldn't have happened" Skye replied with her ears drooping down.

"It's OK Skye, I know you wanted to show how committed you are to the team, but next time, please be more open. I don't like having my pups' wounds be a secret and left untreated" Ryder assured, smiling.

"OK Ryder, Oh, and Ryder, did you figure out who took all the phones?" Skye asked.

"It was some music loving raccoon. He took the phone because he just loved the music for Corn Niblet Crush, so I installed a speaker system in his cave for him so he wouldn't come back" Ryder told Skye.

"That's nice. I would've loved to meet that raccoon. He probably had some really good moves" Skye sighed. Ryder giggled.

"You should have seen him, he was on fire!" Ryder laughed. Skye took a gander around the room and saw that Chase was looking right at her, and quickly looked away.

"Chase, you wanted to say something?" Skye asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to say how brave you were to take my place, even though you did wreck my truck" Chase replied sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry about your truck. I'll make it up to you somehow" Skye apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll have Rocky look at it when he gets back on his feet" Chase assured and smiled.

"So no hard feelings?" Skye asked.

"No hard feelings. It's not like anyone died" Chase replied.

"Yea, at least no one died" Skye sighed in relief. Soon, the pups were back on their feet, having fun running around in the grass, going on missions that required their help, and now, The other pups, as well as Marshall, know now to be careful when Marshall comes tumbling into the lookout elevator.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second alteration! I hope you liked this chapter and the take on Marshall's clumsiness, and like always, review, grammar check, Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Pups Save a Merpup

**So I got a request for this one, and just to put it out there right now, I don't like people review under a guest name, whether it is a nice comment or a bad one. For some reason, it just seems wrong, and would rather have readers review as an actual user. While doing "research" for this chapter, I had completely forgotten what the old voice actors sounded like, and provided a nice refresher. Anyways, here's Pups Save a Merpup!**

* * *

"Captain Turbot, I need you to use the diving bell to break down the door!" Ryder commanded.

"Aye aye, Ryder!" Captain Turbot responded. Right after he hung up, Ryder notified Skye and Zuma to get out of the way. They assured the merpup, and swam away from the crash site. Captain Turbot back up his diving bell and rammed the ship door with everything he got. The door broke open, leaving a massive hole in the front. The ship suddenly started rocking heavily, almost about to fall.

"Skye, Zuma, go in there and find the pup, quickly!" Ryder called through the submarine's control panel. Skye and Zuma immediately swam into the ship, but was unable to locate the merpup. The quickly swam around, frantically trying to find the merpup. The ship started to rock a lot more, and was just about to fall.

"Skye, Zuma! Hurry!" Ryder called once more, getting concerned.

"We're trying Ryder! We can't find her!" Zuma replied. Suddenly, the rocks below the ship crumbled, and the ship started to tumble down the rocks, causing everything inside the ship to start churning like a washing machine. The debris in the ship spun dangerously everywhere, narrowly missing the pups. All of a sudden, a broken board dug into Zuma's side, causing a long gash to form in Zuma's side. Zuma cried out in pain and chutched his side. Skye gasped and quickly called Ryder.

"Ryder! Zuma's been hurt! A board cut into Zuma's side!" Skye cried into her pup tag.

"Oh no! That's not good, we need Marshall to help!" Ryder called out. He quickly switched to Marshall's pup tag and informed Marshall of the situation.

"Uh, Ryder, I don't think I can get out right now" Marshall replied hesitantly. "If I even try to leave, water would rush in. Captain Turbot, how fast can you get to the surface?"

"Pretty quick, hold onto your horses!" Captain Turbot responded and turned the diving bell 90 degrees upwards and sped away.

"Skye, can you find the merpup?" Ryder asked as the diving bell flew away.

"I see her right now! It looks like she's unconscious, and I have no way to get her, or Zuma out!" Skye replied.

"Hang on Skye, I'll get Rocky down here to help!" Ryder assured. The momma merpup had already swam to the surface where Rocky's lifeboat and the diving bell was. She tipped over the boat that Rocky was in, causing Rocky to plummet right into the water.

"Wet, wet, wet!" Rocky cried as he doggy paddle to the surface. The merpup swam right next to him and touched noses, turning Rocky into a merpup. Marshall had hopped out of the diving bell and was swimming towards the merpup, who touched noses with him as well. Both Marshall and Rocky swam down towards the wreckage, where Skye and the dying Zuma were trapped. Rocky quickly barked out his screwdriver, but his pup pack wouldn't respond. He tried again, and yet no screwdriver came out. Rocky cursed as he realized that his pack wasn't suited for underwater rescues, since he hated water and had no need to perform a underwater rescue. The pup pack had short-circuited when he was flung into the water. Rocky took off his pack and tried to break it open. He needed to get at his tools, even if he wouldn't be able to properly use them. Ryder and the other pups watched as Rocky struggled to get his pup pack open. He soon resorted to using his teeth and gnawed at the pack, which finally gave in. The pack cracked and all of Rocky's tools came out, floating to the surface. Rocky quickly bit into the screwdriver and swam down towards the ship's hull. He quickly stuck the screwdriver into the hull and was blasted with the scent of iron, most likely from the blood that stained the water. Rocky shook his head, held his breath and tried the unscrew the hull.

He twisted the screwdriver with all his might and groaned in agony, as the screws were old and rusted. He soon was able to unscrew one of the many screws on the ship, and he knew that it wouldn't take much longer before Zuma would die. He quickly swam to the next screw, quickly unscrewing the next, thankfully not as tough as the previous one, and within a few moments, was on his last screw. Rocky's teeth were bleeding, one of his teeth falling out, and a few chipped on the screwdriver, but Rocky didn't care. He endured the pain and soon the last screw was out. Ryder pulled out the boards and Marshall went into the ship, locating where Zuma, Skye, and the merpup were. Skye had put Zuma on a flat board, keeping pressure on his wound that started from his shoulder all the way down to where his hind legs would have been. The redness was evidently flowing out of Zuma's wound, and Zuma was grimacing in pain. Marshall, whose pup pack was waterproofed, barked out his bandages and quickly wrapped it around Zuma's wound. Zuma howled in pain as Marshall touched his wound, and Skye softly calmed him down. Zuma was panting hard, clenching his teeth as Marshall wrapped up Zuma's wound. Soon, Zuma was fully bandaged up and Marshall was bringing Zuma out by pushing him with his back. Zuma had fallen unconscious, and had to be brought up to the surface and onto his truck where he could properly treat him. Marshall tried as hard as he could to bring Zuma up to Ryder, where Ryder was able to carry Zuma the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, Skye had picked up the baby merpup and swam her out of the ship. The momma merpup gasped when she saw her baby unconscious. She quickly swam up to Skye and gently took the baby from Skye. She cradled her baby in her paws and barked out in sorrow. She swam up to the surface where Marshall was, and showed him her baby.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll take a look at her." Marshall told the merpup. He barked out his stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat. Thankfully, Marshall was able to detect a heartbeat within the merpup. When Marshall's smile grew on his face, the momma merpup knew that her baby was alive. She nuzzled Marshall and handed her to Marshall. Marshall took the baby and set her on a floating platform next to Zuma, whose breathing pattern was very sporadic. Marshall needed to get Zuma dry before he could do anything, but the moon was still a ways away from setting, and to wait that long would mean that Zuma would for sure die.

"Hey, merpup, is there any way that you could, you know, turn me back into a regular pup?" Marshall asked. The merpup shook her head. Marshall cursed and turned back to Zuma. He then had an idea.

"Ryder, can you help me? I need to get Zuma to land so I can treat him properly" Marshall asked.

"No problem Marshall!" Ryder called back and the sub came surfacing next to Marshall. Ryder opened the hatch to the sub and took Zuma in.

"I'll meet you on land" Marshall called as Ryder and Rubble drove off towards the beach. He then went over to Rocky who was gathering his tools on the surface.

"Hey Rocky, can you make something for me?" Marshall asked. Rocky's eyes grew wide and shook his head frantically. Marshall cocked his head.

"Why not?" Marshall asked again. Rocky opened his mouth to show his broken broken teeth from the previous feat of breaking Zuma and Skye out.

"Oh, right. We need to get you to a dentist. That's going to be a problem" Marshall commented. Rocky swam back to his tools, collecting them in his paws. While he was doing this, Marshall pondered on what to do. He needed a quick way to converse on land to help Zuma. Then it hit him.

"Rubble, do you still have your old skateboard?" Marshall called to Rubble.

"Sure do!" Rubble replied happily.

"I need you to bring it over to the beach, and get my truck here as well" Marshall beckoned. Marshall soon arrived at the beach where Ryder was applying pressure to Zuma's wound, but the bandages were already soaked to the brim with salt water and blood. Rubble was waiting there with his board and Marshall's truck out on the beach. Marshall took a leap out of the water and onto the board. He then scooched over to Zuma and asked Ryder to look in his truck for a towel. Ryder nodded and looked in the back of his truck where he found a red and white towel. He then proceeded to dry Zuma off, taking off the bandage in the process, and Marshall started to put some anti-infection on the wound. Zuma was noticeably twitching from the stinging from the wound, and Ryder patted Zuma's head. Marshall was then able to properly bandage Zuma with dry adhesive bandages, and told Ryder to keep on applying pressure. He then focused his attention to the merpup, who was starting to regain consciousness. She looked around at the beach, lazily moving her eyes across the scene. After a while, she set her head down, obviously tired out. Marshall conducted a x-ray scan and found no broken bones, so deduced that she would be fine if they put her back into the water.

Marshall made space of his board and nudged the merpup onto the board. He then paddled over to the ocean where the merpup was waiting anxiously.

"She'll be fine, she's just tired, that's all" Marshall informed. The merpup sighed in relief. She took the merpup from the skateboard and swam away, out of view from Marshall. He noticed that the moon was finally setting, and the diving bell was back on Captain Turbot's boat, where Chase and Captain Turbot were helping Rocky up onto the boat. He jumped back into the water and swam over to the boat and greeted Chase and Rocky.

"Hey Chase, hey Rocky, still holding up okay?" Marshall asked. Rocky nodded slightly, his head starting to wobble.

"I don't think Rocky is doing very good, it seems as though he getting dizzier and dizzier" Chase commented.

"I thought that Rocky's wound had clotted already, is he still bleeding?" Marshall asked, prying Rocky's mouth open. He found that several teeth were gone, and most of them were still slightly bleeding. He barked out some gauze and stuffed a whole bunch into Rocky's mouth. Rocky bit down on the gauze and let his head hang. He was getting tired, especially from the long night.

The moon had finally completely set, and the pups had turned back to their normal selves. Rocky was snoring on the boat while Chase cuddled up next to the wet Rocky to keep him warm. Zuma had to be re bandaged since some of the bandages broke after his legs reformed. Skye was keeping Zuma company, and the rest of the pups were cozily sleeping in their tents. After Marshall finished re bandaging Zuma, he was completely worn out. He knew that he needed to take Rocky to the dentist as soon as possible, but first, he decided to get some rest first on the beach. He walked into his sleeping bag, set his head on his paws and fell asleep immediately.

Marshall was woken up by a poking in his side. Marshall groggily lifted his head up and saw Rocky and Chase standing there.

"Oh, her Rocky, you need something?" Marshall yawned. Rocky pointed at his mouth.

"Oh right, let's get you going. Chase, do you mind using your siren?" Marshall asked.

"Not at all!" Chase responded, hopping onto his truck. Marshall followed behind Chase and made it to the dentist where Chase, Marshall and Rocky went in. The dentist took one look at Rocky's teeth and almost had a heart attack.

"My goodness! Rocky, what did you do to your pearly teeth?" the dentist asked.

"He kinda broke them while on a rescue" Marshall answered for Rocky. Rocky sheepishly shrugged and the dentist took him into the surgical room. From there, screams could have been heard coming out of the room, and Chase chuckled.

"Glad that's not me in there" Chase laughed. Marshall punched Chase's shoulder.

"Hey, he did it for a noble cause! You just sat there doing nothing" Marshall defended Rocky.

"Well, in my defense, I couldn't have done anything!" Chase argued.

"You still could've helped me take care of Zuma!" Marshall retaliated. Chase backed off, softly whimpering.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get fired up that easily" Marshall soothed. "I need to get back to Zuma, take Rocky back to the lookout when he's out."

"Okay" Chase replied and watched as Marshall walked out of the office, hopped onto his truck, and drove back to the beach. After a few hours, Rocky finally came out of the surgical room where he had a ton of gauze in his mouth and a muzzle binding his mouth shut. Chase snickered and Rocky grunted at him.

"Okay, Rocky needs to have this on for at least two weeks. He can take it off during meals, but everything has to be liquefied" the doctor informed.

"Okay doctor, thanks so much!" Chase happily barked, about the leave the building.

"Hold it Chase, I see here that you haven't had your check up in a long while, and since your here, you might as well do it now" the doctor told Chase. Chase gulped and slowly turned towards the doctor with his tail between his legs. Rocky had that look on his face that showed a look of revenge.

Marshall had returned Zuma to the lookout where he rested on his own pup bed. Zuma was starting to regain consciousness and found that Marshall was watching over him.

"Hey Marshall, what's up dude?" Zuma casually asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to help you recover, that's all" Marshall replied.

"Thanks dude. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there" Zuma thanked.

"No problem, it's my job after all! You should be able to recover within a few days" Marshall informed.

"Thanks dude! Your the best!" Zuma replied. Chase and Rocky entered the lookout, both of them looking a bit rattled. Zuma looked at Rocky, noticing he had a muzzle on.

"What happened to Rocky?" Zuma asked Marshall.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it to you later" Marshall waved off.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit lacking, but I hope it was at least interesting. Anyways, review, grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Parroting Pups

**And I'm back finally! I am so sorry for not posting in a long while. I got caught up in school work and actually lost motivation. Regardless, I have been reading the fanfictions around, and a few actually inspired me to start writing again. In this time, I did come up with a new idea, which may or may not surface here. Anyways, here is a minor alteration of Parroting Pups!**

* * *

Rocky was just putting in the last of the screws and doubled checked his work. Suddenly, he heard Matea behind him call out.

"Wrrack! Screwdriver!" Matea imitated. Rocky's screwdriver soon popped out of his pup pack and started to unscrew the platform.

"No Matea!" Rocky coughed, his throat still hurting. The platform suddenly started to tip, and Rocky slid all the way to the corner of the wooden base. He screamed as he looked directly at the snake's nest below him. Rocky started to back up slowly, trying to get traction beneath his paw pads.

"Oh no! We need to stop the tree house from falling over! Tracker, use your cables to hold it in place!" Ryder called. Tracker nodded and launched his cables at the tree house. He almost latched onto the railing, but suddenly Rocky lost his footing and slid to the very edge of the platform, his hind legs hanging above the nest. Rocky tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't let him. His claws were dug as firmly into the wood as he could muster, but he could feel his claws slipping.

"Tracker! You need to help Rocky get back onto the platform! If he falls, he might crush the eggs!" Ryder called to Tracker. Tracker nodded and launched a cable towards Rocky. Rocky saw the cable flying towards him, and opened his mouth to catch it. The line was right above him when the platform slipped once more, throwing Rocky off, missing the cable and falling towards the eggs. Rocky quickly maneuvered to avoid the eggs, but he wasn't able to get out in time. The snake hissed at him, ready to defend her eggs from danger as the falling Rocky came closer and closer.

"Tracker! Quickly! You can still catch him!" Ryder yelled desperately. He soon saw the other pups running towards Rocky. "Don't get too close! The snake will bite!" The pups halted in their tracks, watching helplessly as Rocky fell right into the snake's nest. The snake, irritated and angered, opened its mouth to go for the bite. Rocky scrambled, wide eyed, to get out of the snake's nest. He flailed, cracking some of the eggs. Once Rocky was finally up on his feet, he dashed away from the snake, but it was already too late. The snake bit Rocky in the hind leg, and Rocky silently screamed. A small gasp was heard from Rocky as the snake kept on holding on. Rocky fell to the ground in pain and tried to crawl out. The snake finally let go of Rocky, but Rocky was already feeling the effects of the snake's poison in his blood. He lost energy quickly, his senses started to deteriorate. His vision began to blur and felt the world spin around him.

"Marshall! Get your medical gear! Rocky need immediate attention!" Ryder commanded, running to Rocky. He grabbed him and put him into his arms, slowly cradling him, making sure his legs were dangling. Rocky started to whine, his body getting colder and colder. Marshall soon ran out of the PAW patroller with his medical gear.

"Ryder, I don't know how to treat him, what do I do?" Marshall asked frantically.

"I need you to get antivenom. What kind of snake is that?" Ryder asked Carlos.

"I think it's an pit viper" Carlos replied.

"Marshall, do we have any any treatment for pit viper poison?" Ryder asked.

"I don't think we do, Ryder. What do we do now?" Marshall replied, getting more and more panicked.

"Hang on, I might have some" Carlos replied quickly and ran off.

"Ok Marshall, while Carlos finds the antivenom, I need you to clean the wound. I'll take off his pack" Ryder ordered. Marshall came up with a bottle of soap and warm water, ready to clean off the wound. Rocky's leg was already inflated to the size of a small watermelon, and the area was red. Marshall attempted to clean the area, but his paws were very shaky. He had never treated a snake bite before, especially when it was this severe. The rest of the pups watched in horror as Rocky twitched and gasped for air. His mouth started to foam and coughed. The pups looked away, too scared to see Rocky like that. Carlos soon ran back empty handed.

"I'm sorry Ryder, I couldn't find any" Carlos apologized, looking at Rocky with a scared expression.

"Then we need to get him to the hospital immediately" Ryder decided. "Chase, I need you to lead the way. Marshall, stay with Rocky and make sure his heart is still beating. Everyone else, into the PAW patroller!"

"Got it Ryder!" the pups replied. They all ran towards the PAW patroller, Rocky in Ryder's arms. Once in the vehicle, Chase hopped onto his truck and drove out to the front. Robo dog followed Chase as they zoomed away from the jungle and back into the city. Rocky was hooked to a heartbeat meter and the pups watched as Rocky's heart rate accelerated to above normal. Rocky appeared to have fainted, his eyes rolled back into his head. The wound had swelled up more, but Marshall couldn't do anything but wait.

"I heard you need to suck out the venom" Zuma suggested.

"No, it's a myth. There is no way to suck out the poison once it is diluted in his system" Ryder called from the front of the vehicle.

"Well what about icing it?" Skye asked. Ryder shook his head.

"The only way to help Rocky is to talk him through it and keep the wound clean until we get to the doctor" Ryder informed. From then on, the pups kept talking to Rocky nonstop, and his twitching slowly started to calm down. His gasping and wheezing didn't help the fact that he had a scratchy throat, but there was nothing to do but wait.

After a few minutes of Rocky slowly meeting his end, the pups finally reached the doctor. They quickly rushed in with Rocky in Ryder's arms once more.

"Doctor! We need help now! Rocky has been bitten by a snake and needs treatment now!" Ryder called.

"Oh no! Get him into the room right around the corner. The doctor will be in shortly" the receptionist replied. Ryder nodded and rushed Rocky into the nearest room. He put Rocky down on the bed, who was still twitching. Ryder took a towel and slowly cleaned his face off from his saliva.

"Ryder? The doctor needs to know what kind of snake it was" the receptionist called.

"It was a pit viper" Ryder replied. The room went quiet, and the pups got up onto stools and watched Ryder help Rocky the best they could. The doctor entered the room with a syringe, filled with the antivenom. Ryder stepped aside and the doctor injected the serum into Rocky. The pups expected Rocky to get better instantaneously, but Rocky was still unconscious and twitching.

"He needs rest. Would you be fine staying one night as we monitor him?" the doctor asked Ryder.

"Yes, I'll stay as long as I have to so Rocky makes a full recovery" Ryder replied. The doctor nodded and left the room. Ryder turned to the pups.

"I expect you pups want to stay here, but I can't let you. Robo dog will take you to Jake's mountain where you pups will stay with Everest and Jake." Ryder commanded. The pups had a look of surprise on their faces. Soon, the pups slowly filtered out until Zuma was left sitting there.

"Zuma, you have to go too." Ryder told him.

"No, not with Rocky like this. I'm staying and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind dude" Zuma responded stubbornly. Ryder sighed.

"Fine, but you may not like the results" Ryder warned. Zuma gulped, and nodded. The two of them left Rocky to himself as he rested. Rocky's convulsions stopped, which was a good sign. The nurses around showed Ryder and Zuma where they could stay for the night. They headed to the room and sat down on the bed, contemplating what had happened.

"I shouldn't have let Rocky go on the mission when he had a sore throat. I knew that it wouldn't do him any good" Ryder screamed.

"It's not your fault Ryder dude, you didn't know" Zuma soothed.

"But as your leader, I should have seen Rocky's condition and sent him to rest" Ryder replied.

"Either way, Rocky would have went anyways, you know how stubborn he is" Zuma reminded.

"I know" Ryder sighed, "But I just can't help but to think that I might have killed Rocky."

"No, he won't die, Rocky is too strong to die from a snake bite" Zuma assured.

"I hope so" Ryder replied dully as he laid on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Ryder and Zuma woke up at eight in the morning to check up on Rocky. Rocky was now sitting up with another heart rate monitor attached to him. His monitor showed that his heart rate had returned to normal. Rocky smiled at Ryder and Zuma, and they smiled back and rushed towards him.

"Thank the heavens you're alive!" Ryder cried.

"Thanks Ryder, thanks so much for saving me" Rocky coughed groggily.

"Are you feeling any better dude?" Zuma asked.

"Well, I still can't feel anything, and the world is still spinning around me, but I feel fine" Rocky replied.

"Can you eat? Are you hungry? Is there anything we can do for you?" Ryder asked quickly.

"Well, could you tell me what happened?" Rocky asked. Ryder nodded and went into the story of what had happened to Rocky. Rocky listened intently and his expression turned from tiredness to shock.

"Was I really that horrible?" Rocky asked, bewildered.

"Yea, that's how a snake bite works dude" Zuma replied.

"It sounds terrible. Thank the heavens that I fell unconscious. It would have been so painful to endure all that awake" Rocky thanked. The doctor entered the room.

"Oh, hello Ryder, Zuma. I see you found Rocky awake. He will make a full recovery, and the estimated time of recover is two weeks" the doctor informed.

"Two weeks?! That's so long! Are you sure?" Ryder complained.

"Yes, it is about the amount of time for most snake bite victims to recover. He will need therapy after the numbness dies down." the doctor assured.

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Ryder asked.

"There isn't anything, really. All you can do is to visit Rocky to boost his morale. I feel he would be very depressed here alone." the doctor suggested. Ryder nodded, and left the room, bringing Zuma with him. He walked out of the building and back to the lookout, Zuma following him not far behind.

"Ryder! What are you going to do about Rocky?" Zuma asked, panting hard.

"Exactly what the doctor said. Visit." Ryder replied dully. He pulled out his pup pad and called the pups. He called them back to the lookout, and the pups started to bombard Ryder with questions. Ryder hung up shortly after the questions came. He entered the lookout and sat at the top in a beanbag chair, waiting for the pup's arrival. Ryder saw the PAW patroller pull up soon after and the pups came running into the lookout and into the lookout tower. They were at the top in an instant and ran towards Ryder.

"What happened? Is Rocky alive? Will he be okay?" the pups asked. Ryder only nodded his head. The pups sighed in relief.

"Can we visit sometime?" Chase asked.

"Yes, we will" Ryder replied flatly.

"Can we go now?" Skye asked. Ryder only shook his head.

"He is already dealing with a lot today. Give him some time, we will go tomorrow first thing in the morning." Ryder informed. The pups nodded, and headed down to the lounge area.

"We need to plan a get well party. What does Rocky like?" Skye suggested.

"Well, Rocky like balloons, so why don't we get some for him?" Chase asked.

"Yea, that's a great idea! And we can get him a giant cake!" Marshall added. The pups agreed, and the pups split off into groups. Chase and Zuma was going to get the cake from Mr. Porters while Skye, Rubble and Marshall went to fill up balloons.

When Chase and Zuma ordered the cake, Mr. Porter asked who it was for. They told him that it was for Rocky and how he had suffered from a snake bite. Mr. Porter gasped and said his prayers to Rocky. He then went into his shop and got the biggest cake in his shop, the one that Rocky loved to eat after a rescue. Chase and Zuma thanked Mr. Porter and drove off with the massive cake in Chase's truck. Meanwhile, the rest of the pups filled up a ton of balloons that all said : "Get Better Soon!"

The next day, Ryder and the pups took the gifts to the hospital and met Rocky. Rocky had a book propped up in front of him with a nurse helping him flip the pages and massaging his paws.

"Hi Rocky! We got you some gifts!" the pups called out to Rocky.

"Thank you so much! You got a cake? And my favorite flavor too!" Rocky cried.

"Come on! Lets cut Rocky a slice!" Chase ordered. Marshall got a plastic knife and cut a massive chunk of cake out for Rocky. He then mounted it on a plate and gave it to Rocky. The nurse took the plate and started feeding it to Rocky. The pups had a look of confusion on them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my paws are still pretty numb. For now, Aeleen will be my nurse until I gain some of my basic functions back." Rocky explained. The pups nodded, and hung around for a bit longer, decorating the room Rocky was staying in to make it as homey as possible. The pups stayed until late in the evening, and left reluctantly when visiting hours were over. Over the next week or so, Rocky gained back his motor skills, and soon was back on the team and ready to go on rescues once more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this alteration after my long break. Hopefully it's as good as the others before I had my break, and like always, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown

**Welcome back to Minor Alterations! So someone pointed out that Rocky was getting hurt so much to the point that he probably should be dead by now, so I'm going to give the mix a break. Anyways, here is an alteration of Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown!**

* * *

"Sweetie! You took the crown?!" Chase called out to Sweetie.

"That's Queen Sweetie, and yes, I took it, but I'm going to make sure everyone thinks you did!" Sweetie chanted.

"Well we'll see about that!" Chase replied. He called Ryder through his bow tie, giving him a rundown of what had happened.

"The Crown was taken, but I caught the thief! It's…" Chase started, but Sweetie quickly snatched Chase's bow tie away from Chase, and hid it inside her own pup pack. She then pulled on a secret lever on the wall that opened a very old and rusty trap door hidden in the floor. Chase went flying down the chute that was used a long time ago to stop burglars. Unfortunately for Chase, the slide was very old and out of shape, and a stray shard of metal stuck out of the slide. Chase, who was speeding too fast down the slide, got caught in the side with this piece of metal, causing him to yelp out in pain. The slide proceeded to open up into a dungeon, and he landed right into a semi hard sack of produce. Chase grunted and watched as the chute closed behind him, attempting to stop it from closing all the way. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He quickly reached over and, to his horror, felt something wet and sticky on his side. Chase had a massive gash in his side, dripping with blood, and needed very serious medical attention.

"Oh, how I wish Marshall was here" Chase muttered as he tried to keep the room from spinning too much. He soon felt faint and needed to lie down, but also knew that he needed to apply some sort of pressure on his giant wound. He scanned the dungeon to the best of his ability to find anything to wrap his torso in, but the best he could find was the outer layer of the sack he landed in. He quickly tore open the bag, which promptly spilled out a whole ton of grains, and attempted to wrap it around him. At this point, his vision was very blurry from the blood loss, and needed to finish up quickly and wait for someone to find him. Chase cursed through the pain, and wished that he had Rocky's tools to help him build up the bandage. Chase created a very rough cast around the wound, and the blood instantly soaked through the makeshift cast. Chase felt very woozy, and his legs gave out under him, leaving him paralyzed on the floor.

"That Sweetie, wait until I get my paws on her…" Chase gasped as his consciousness slipped away.

Meanwhile, the princess and the earl had already contacted the rest of the PAW Patrol. They were already on their way, and were in disbelief what Chase "had done".

"There's no way that could have happened!" Skye called out.

"We all know that Chase wouldn't do anything of the sort, we need to get to the bottom of this!" Ryder commanded. The entire team headed towards the castle, and the crew looked around at the sights Barkingburg provided and took in all the beautiful sights that were present.

"We're here your highness!" Ryder greeted the princess once they arrived at the glorious castle.

"Oh, lovely! I'm so glad you're here! I'm afraid Chase has stolen the Royal Crown and fled!" the princess cried in despair.

"Hmm, I don't think it was Chase that did it. There is a tracker in Chase's bow tie. If we can find him, we may be able to find out what really happened!" Ryder suggested. The princess nodded, and let the pups in. The rest of the team quickly rushed in. Inside was the most magnificent structure any of the pups had seen. They stood there admiring the beauty of it all until Ryder snapped them back into reality.

"It seems Chase is on the roof! Come on pups, let's go!" Ryder told the pups. They headed upstairs to one of the towers, and found the door jammed shut. The pups tugged, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Marshall, cut into the door with your hydro launcher!" Ryder commanded.

"Got it Ryder! Ruff, hydro launcher!" Marshall barked. His pup pack soon flew into action, creating a nozzle with a very small launching hole. The water cannon surprisingly cut through the wood without any problem, and the gang was able to get onto the top of the tower.

"Chase! Where are you!" Rubble called out into the tower. No response was heard, and that led the pups to be very confused.

"Are you sure he is up here?" Rocky asked Ryder.

"Well, the tracker said...Wait, it now says he's...down there?" Ryder replied, confused.

"He must have jumped! I bet he was trapped up here, so he had no choice but to jump!" Marshall assumed.

"Well, I hope he didn't, that drop could seriously injure someone" Rocky informed.

"Then let's hope that Chase isn't hurt! Come on!" Ryder gestured and ran down the stairs.

"I'll meet you down there to see Chase is hurt or not!" Skye called, barking out her wings and flew down to the moat. The pups quickly scampered down the lower level where they met up with Skye. She was still flying around the moat, and reported that there was no sign of blood or any kind of disturbance anywhere in or near the moat.

"Where would Chase be then, dude?" Zuma asked.

"Hmm, it says here that he is underwater, we need to get him out! Zuma, use your diving gear to swim under and find him" Ryder commanded. Zuma proceeded to jump into the murky water, and quickly barked out his sonar. His goggles gave him a great picture of what was on the moat floor, and saw no sign of Chase. He did, however, find Chase's pup tag.

"Ryder! I found Chase's tag! But Chase isn't anywhere here!" Zuma reported.

"That's strange, why would his tag be away from him? Chase would never do that!" Skye questioned.

"I bet someone took it away from him! He disconnected when he called me!" Ryder answered. "We need to tell the princess!"

They ran back to the main quarters of the castle and found the princess, the earl, and Sweetie standing there with the crown.

"Guess what Ryder! My precious Sweetie found Chase and got the crown back! What a sweet pup!" the princess exclaimed.

"What? All we found was his tag. Sweetie, are you sure it was Chase?" Ryder asked Sweetie.

"I'm positive Ryder, I saw him run off with his tail between his legs after I got the crown back" Sweetie lied. Ryder gave Sweetie a suspicious stare, and held out the tag.

"Well, there is a camera built into this tag, so we will see what really happened" Ryder informed, and turned the tag's playback mode on. Sweetie gulped and slowly started to shy away. On the projection, it showed that Sweetie was the one who took the crown, as well as her plot of blaming everything on Chase.

"Sweetie! How could you!" the princess hollered as she finished watching the replay.

"Where is Chase?!" Marshall shouted at Sweetie after the princess was done scolding.

"I don't know! All I did was send him down the trap door!" Sweetie cried, tears starting to form.

"Princess, do you know where that trap leads?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, they go to the dungeon in the basement" the princess replied. Ryder and the pups took off like rockets and rushed down to the dungeon. Ryder called Rocky to use his radar to locate Chase. After a while of searching, Rocky soon found a silhouette of a pup lying down.

"I found him!" Rocky called, wagging his tail.

"Rubble, use your mini drill to get to him! Quickly!" Ryder commanded. Rubble sped off and came back in a flash in his truck with a massive drill head attached to it. He drilled in the location that Rocky had pointed out and made quick work of the stone wall between them and Chase. When they actually go to Chase, they found him in a wreck. He was fainted on the ground and the makeshift bandage was soaked completely with blood. A pool formed around him, matting his fur with blood and the pups were very disgusted at this sight. Marshall have running in soon after and once he saw Chase, he almost fainted.

"Marshall! Stay with me! I need you to get your medical gear ready! We will get Chase back to the truck!" Ryder told Marshall. Marshall hobbled for a bit, and ran towards the truck. The other pups had attempted to pick Chase up, but in the process, they got their own hands and paws soaked with Chase's blood. They rushed him towards the truck as Ryder felt for a pulse. He could feel a small beat, which relieved Ryder. Marshall had set up his station with everything from bandages to stitching kits. They set Chase down and Marshal and Ryder unwrapped Chase's sorry attempt at a bandage and revealed the massive gash in his side. Marshall almost fainted once more, Rubble and Skye had to look away, and Zuma had thrown up. They made quick work of the wound, cleaning it up and stitching the wound close.

"It's most likely infected, considering how long Chase was down there for. We need to get it looked at. Unfortunately, I don't have any of my tools to do that" Marshall told Ryder.

"Well, we need to get him to the hospital afterwards. For now, go check if there is any blood bags in your truck. We need DEA 1.1- blood." Ryder told Marshall and he went to the back to find it. He came back out, however, empty handed.

"Uh, Ryder? We don't have any, we only have human blood types" Marshall informed, starting to panic.

"Does any of the other pups have it? Check their medical cards. We need one of the pups to donate blood then" Ryder replied. Marshall went through the cards and fortunately there were two pups with DEA 1.1- blood: Skye and Rocky. "Good, call them in, we need to get blood from them as soon as possible. Chase is barely hanging on."

"You needed us Ryder?" Skye asked as they entered the truck.

"Yes, we need you two to donate some blood to Chase, we don't have any pup blood here and he would die before we could get any from anywhere else." Marshall informed them. The two pups soon showed a nervous expression.

"D-donating blood? I don't know Marshall, will it hurt?" Rocky asked nervously.

"All it is is a shot. Just think of a shot at the vet." Marshall soothed.

"O-ok, if you say so" Skye replied, also as nervous as Rocky. They sat down on a cushion next to Chase and the two of them shut their eyes and Marshall poked a needle into the two pups. They kept their eyes shut for the entire time, mostly trying to avoid the sight of seeing Chase as broken as he was and from seeing blood drawn out of themselves.

"Done! Thanks guys!" Marshall thanked. The two pups slowly opened their eyes and nodded, catching a small glimpse at the filled bag. The two pups quickly left the scene, keeping their eyes glued to the door and not looking at anything else. Chase was finally able to get blood back into his system, and not a moment too soon. Chase's heart rate soon returned to normal after an hour or two, and his breathing was the same as his resting rate. Marshall and Ryder gave a sigh of relief, and headed out to tell the pups.

"Chase is stable now, he should recover in a few days" Marshall told the pups, and the pups cheered. They headed back into the castle, where the princess was waiting patiently at the door and Sweetie locked up in the royal doghouse.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happened. I didn't know that Sweetie had done this, She is usually such a sweet pup. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Anyways, I wanted to give Chase this golden collar as a gift for his troubles" the princess explained and apologized, and handed Ryder a golden collar surrounded with magnificent jewels and precious stones.

"Wow, Thanks! If you ever find yourself in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder thanked, and waved goodbye as they left. Ryder set the collar next to Chase, and the pups waited for Chase to wake up. They all sat eagerly next to Chase after he was cleaned up, almost literally breathing on him, and soon enough. Chase started to stir. The pups started to wag their tails as Chase opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, hey pups, I see you found me" Chase laughed groggily. "Did I do a good job?"

"You did a great job Chase! You did so well, in fact, that the princess gave you a gift!" Ryder cheered.

"Really? Oh, it's a golden collar!" Chase exclaimed, his tail starting to wag. "Hey, if the princess wants me back, I'd be happy to go back anytime!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try and post as often as I can. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
